Morrer pra viver
by Lily Fifi LaFolle
Summary: [SONGFIC]Após tanto tempo juntos, a separação...Ás vezes é preciso primeiro morrer, para poder viver!


**_Disclaimer: _Nada disso me pertence, é tudo da J.K. e bla bla bla, sem fins lucrativos... Infelizmente nem o Draco gostoso é meu / Fazer o quê? Quem disse que o mundo era perfeito?**

**_N/A: Pós-Hoggy, sem _spoilesApós tanto tempo juntos, a separação...Ás vezes é preciso primeiro morrer, para poder viver!**

**CAPA:http/i22. photobucket. com /albums /b348/ sarah(underline)wm/ morrerpraviver.jpg (tirem os espaços e o underline pelo tracinho ahh vcs sabem qual !**

**Música:Turn me on  
Artista: Norah Jones**

**morrerpraviver**

O sol avançava para dentro do quarto e seus braços tentavam aquecer a solidão daquele cômodo que era tão bem decorado em um estilo romântico, mas que mesmo com todo seu aconchego tornava-se frio pelas lágrimas que desciam lentamente pela doce face de Virgínia, enquanto seus olhos amendoados buscavam algum vulto no horizonte para a felicidade lhe dar boas novas. Como tudo pôde chegar a esse ponto? Ver-se ali sozinha era um tormento, ainda mais quando achou que nunca mais estaria se sentindo assim. Não depois que _ele_ havia entrado para sua vida quebrando todas as resistências e tornado sua fortaleza. Mas agora ele havia partido!

_**Like a flower waiting to bloom**_

_(Como uma flor esperando para florescer)_

**_Like a light bulb in a dark room_**

_(Como uma lâmpada em um cômodo escuro)_

Havia ido com suas roupas, seu cabelo louro que ele sempre deixava cair sobre os olhos e que faziam as mãos dela tremerem de desejo de tocá-los e bagunçá-los. Seus olhos azuis sempre seguindo o menor dos seus gestos e a lhe contar tantas coisas que sua voz rouca e sedutora não ousava, os seus braços tão fortes sempre a prendê-la por perto em madrugadas, enquanto dormiam, pela sua cintura. Mas ele havia ido embora, e levado tudo, inclusive seu coração.

_**I'm just sitting in here waiting for you**_

_(Eu só estou sentada aqui esperando por você)_

_**To come on home and turn me on**_

_(Vir pra casa e me acender)_

- Draco,...-o nome escapava de seus lábios, era um sufoco para sua garganta, era o nome que lhe causava toda aquela dor - por quê? Por que você tinha que ir e me deixar assim? Eu sempre te amei tanto, tão louca e desenfreada, disposta a realizar-te, não três, mas todos os seus desejos, tal como uma gênia. Como meu sol vai raiar sem você aqui?

**Like the desert waiting for the rain**

(Como o deserto esperando pela chuva)

**Like a school kid waiting for spring**

(Como um aluno esperando pela primavera)

Rendendo-se a melancolia decidiu mergulhar num banho de banheira. Ligou o registro e, enquanto a água criava volume, ela ligou o rádio em uma música de Norah Jones, que expressava de maneira completa como ela se sentia no momento, e depois entornou um pouco de vinho tinto em uma taça. Junto com as bolhas de sabão, uma idéia. Vestiu-se; uma blusa rosa clara que contrastava com seu longo cabelo ruivo, e uma saia até o joelho com tema floral, que lhe dava leveza. Saiu.

_**I'm just sitting in here waiting for you**_

_(Eu só estou sentada aqui esperando por você)_

_**To come on home and turn me on**_

_(Vir pra casa e me acender)_

Quando chegou ao seu destino, a incerteza ocorreu-lhe. E se ele não reagir como esperava? É o risco que se deve correr. Aquela porta avermelhada encarava-a quase em desafio, imponente e a assustando, enquanto o número dourado do quarto de hotel a seguia como olhos. Bateu à porta. Num instante nada, depois passos e finalmente o barulho das chaves. E lá estava ele, como seus olhos a lhe observar, o perfume que era só dele, os braços... Era hora de começar a se controlar. Não podia simplesmente se libertar em sensações. Seus olhos pediam explicações, e era isso o que ela iria dar-lhe.

**My poor heart, it's been so dark**

(Meu pobre coração, tudo tem sido tão sombrio)

**since you been gone**

(desde que você foi embora)

- Hum... Quer entrar? - e deu um passo para o lado abrindo espaço para que ela passasse.

A sala de estar era bem acolhedora, exatamente como quartos de hotéis de alto padrão eram para hóspedes de longo prazo. Mas tinha dúvidas, e dúvidas procuram respostas.

- Por que? - olhou para ele - Por que, Draco, tudo tinha que ser assim? Será que a gente não poderia tentar novamente?

- Virginia, por favor! - ele fez aquela expressão de derrotado que indicava que não queria discutir - Já conversamos sobre isso, não dá mais!  
- Eu sei que a gente passou por uma fase difícil. Foram meses de brigas. Mas será que é tão impossível assim? Será que nosso casamento não tem mais solução? Estou disposta a tentar, eu te amo tanto!

Draco olhou para o chão procurando palavras, sofrendo e, ainda olhando para além dela, declarou:

- Sabe, o que há de horrível no amor é que, muitas vezes depois que ele acaba, dá a impressão de que não deveria ter começado e, pior ainda, de que não houve.

**After all you're the one who turns me off**

(Afinal, você é o quem me apaga )

**You're the only one who can turn me back on**

(Você é o único que pode me acender)

Virginia fechou os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas. Não choraria! Mentira! Choraria, mas não ali. Não mostraria como ele estava fazendo-a sofrer por gostar dele. Encaminhou-se para a porta, girou a maçaneta e estava a sair quando, sobre o ombro, disse:

- Se é assim que você se sente, eu só sinto pela gente e tudo que poderíamos ter sido juntos.

**My hi-fi's is waiting for a new tune**

(Meu som está esperando por uma nova sintonia)

**My glass is waiting for some fresh ice cubes**

(Minha taça está esperando por alguns cubos de gelo)

Era de noite e Virginia finalmente dormia, após todas as lágrimas que correram soltas tentando fechar as feridas da alma depois do encontro mais cedo. Não sonhava, não tinha mais sonhos para viver, apenas dormia.

Draco pousou sua mala no chão e olhou para a figura adormecida na cama de casal. Como pode pensar que não a amava mais? Tirou os sapatos e deitou ao lado de Virginia, observando-a enquanto dormia.

Depois que ela havia fechado a porta no hotel ele sentiu um gelo no peito, uma aflição, um medo. Percebeu que a amava e que não se achava digno de tão angelical forma vivendo junto a ele. Talvez seja essa a causa de falta de coragem de tentar novamente. Mas tinha que tentar! Havia feito tudo errado, mas agora estava ali, e queria para sempre ficar.

_**I'm just sitting in here waiting for you**_

_(Eu só estou sentada aqui esperando por você)_

Virginia abriu os olhos ainda sonhando enquanto aqueles olhos azuis a olhavam. Ah, os braços que voltaram ao seu lugar, na sua cintura. Tudo como deveria estar!

- Draco...

- Amor, desculpa por ser tão idiota de pensar que nosso amor havia acabado. Amor é o que faz a gente morrer pra viver, e não viver pra morrer. E eu quero viver ao seu lado. Eu te amo!

- Eu também!

E um beijo uniu as almas que nunca foram separadas, as entrelaçou e deu um nó, pra nunca mais soltar.

_**To come on home and turn me on**_

_(Vir pra casa e me acender)_

**morrerpraviver**

N/A: Num momento de inspiração surgiu isso! O quê uma música linda e um tema de redação da aula de português não fazem! Espero q vcs gostem, é minha primeira songfic (/ishhh), a música é perfeitaaaaaaaaaa, mesmo que vcs não gostem da song , escutem a musica pq vale a pena !Não se esqueçam dos meus reviews!  
N/A2: Ahh se vc acompanha minha outra fic, Não se manda no coração essa semana tem cap novo, é que tive pequenos problemas técnicos, e muitas provas, entaummmm, desculpa o atraso, mas é só concertar umas partes que eu não toh muito feliz que eu posto tah ;D

N/A3:NÃO DESISTAM DE MIMMMM suplico final

Thanks especial a minha beta XDDD, e minha professora de português que vive me dando dicas muito construtivas XD Valeu!

Bjsinhos

Sarah W. Malfoy


End file.
